The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Drivers of vehicles who experience drowsiness, boredom and sedentary conditions can be dangerous on the road. These drivers pose a hazard to others as their attention is not focused on driving a vehicle. Such conditions also create issues for the drivers themselves as these conditions negatively affect the health of the drivers. It is preferential to promote the health and safety of drivers and as well as the safety of others on the road.
Currently, there are systems located inside of vehicles that promote exercise activity of the drivers. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,098,165 B2, the system addresses the drowsiness of drivers when on the road. In another example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,620 B2, the system addresses the boredom that drivers may experience when on the road. It would be beneficial for the driver to be able to exercise while continuing to operate the vehicle they are located in.
Interactive drowsiness monitoring systems exist in vehicles that seek to notify the driver when they are experiencing exhaustion or tiredness. These systems monitor the position of the driver and determine when the driver is losing focus on the operation of the vehicle. The drowsiness monitoring systems address the fatigue of drivers and actively seek to reduce such fatigue. However, the drowsiness monitoring systems do not enable the user to effectively operate the vehicle while performing acts of drowsiness-reduction.